


The New Sidekick

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse learns the first rule of working with Fiona: she is the heroine and you are the sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> fic_promptly: [Author's choice, author's choice, leaving nothing to the imagination](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/151444.html?thread=6903444&format=light#cmt6903444)
> 
> Kink Bingo: objectification kink
> 
> Set about 4.04ish.

Jesse and Fiona walked into the hotel room, drenched in water.

"I did _not_ expect to get wet while I was on that speedboat. I thought you knew how to boost cars, Fi."

"I do. I'm not use to a guy shrieking 'Fi, watch out' in the middle of the ocean."

"Shrieking? You think I shriek?"

"Well, it wasn't a scream. Have I somehow insulted your manhood?"

"No. Can you hold your arms out?"

"Why do you want me to hold your arms out?"

Fiona looked at Jesse. "I need to take my clothes off and dry off with a towel. What else?"

"So I'm going to stand here and hold your clothes while I'm still wet?"

"Yes. Now hold your arms out." 

Jesse held his arms out. Fiona took off her wrap and bikini in front of Jesse. 

"You're naked."

"Yes, I'm naked."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"You're trying to tempt me, aren't you?"

"No." 

Fiona walked in the bathroom and grabbed a towel. 

"Can I put my hands down?"

"No."

"Is there another towel in there for me?"

"No. This place is so cheap, they didn't even chip in for complimentary bath robes." Fiona sighed. "I guess I'll have to sleep in the nude."

Fiona jumped in the bed and grabbed a copy of _Guns_ magazine she brought with her.

"You really expect me to keep my hands up until your bikini is dry?"

"Yes. And if you were Sam, I'd treat you the same way. You're both my sidekicks."

"So, by working with you, I'm automatically your sidekick?"

"And valet. Don't take it personally." Fiona cleared her throat. "Well, actually, these pillows are just as lousy as the lack of towels and bathrobes here. Can you be…"

"So now you don't want me to be your clothes hanger. You want me to be your pillow?"

"Wait, hold on."

Fiona went into the bathroom and grabbed the towel.

"You can put my clothes down." 

"Where?"

"Where I can find them."

Jesse put Fiona's clothes in a chair. 

"Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"We're not having sex."

"Are you sure you're not trying to tempt me?"

Fiona shook her head.

Jesse took his clothes off. Fiona dried him off.

"Okay, now back to bed."

"I'm guessing I lie across the bed and you're going to rest on my stomach until it falls asleep."

Fiona nodded. "It's only until tomorrow. I'd like a bit of peace and quiet until we head back tomorrow to show Michael what we found."

"I'm amazed that the documents didn't get wet."

"Are you trying to say I'm a horrible driver? I think that's incredibly sexist of you."

"No, no. I never said that."

"Good. I really don't feel like kicking your ass today."

Jesse lie on the bed and Fiona crawled back in the bed, grabbing her _Guns_ magazineand snuggling up to Jesse's stomach. 

"Can you read me an article from that magazine?"

"No. This isn't primary school."

Fiona read the magazine until she fell asleep.

Jesse shrugged as she fell asleep. Maybe, just maybe, he'd have a shot with her, he thought. 

And then _he_ fell asleep.


End file.
